guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Guard
History Class Once there was a Sadida named Suncrusher, who wanted nothing but to have a legacy. He tried participating in epic dungeon runs, he hopped guilds and brought many fortunes' worth of expertise to them, but he took no enjoyment out of the wide world of Amakna... until one fateful day in the middle of April, when the brave Sadida resolved to create his own following! Suncrusher slogged day and night for a week. He farmed the Gobball Dungeon and slaughtered Prespics with his bare hands, he tortured Wild Sunflowers and merchanted their resources... Until he gathered the money to buy his own Guildalogem. The 100,000 Kamas were worth the toil, and The Lightning Guard was born! The Christening Why "The Lightning Guard"? Well, it sounds cool. Has a nice ring to it. Why green and white? They're my lucky colors; white for purity, green for bravery. Why the sun and shield? They look AWESOME!!! The General Law (not including Sharad) Yes, I'm sorry that I'm wasting your time with this stuff, I know that everyone knows these, but just hold on. You don't want yourself kicked for no fault of your own, just 'cause you didn't read the rules. Trust me, it sucks. RULE 1: No flaming at anyone, either in-game or on the talkpage. It's just not nice. RULE 2: No attacking the Percs of ANY OTHER GUILD without direct consent from a) The Leader, b) a Second, or c) a Collector Killer. When any of our Percs is being attacked within 10 squares of your map, you must go defend it. RULE 3: Any donations possible should be made to the guild, or at least some money set aside for it. I mean, what's the use of a guild if we don't have a house or paddock or anything? Also, you must contribute a decent amount of experience, and be regularly active. RULE 4: Higher levels/ranks should come to the aid of any newbie who needs help with a certain fight/dungeon/prism/whatever. We regularly fight Treechnids, Kwaks, Bworks, and Scaras, and we and do the Gobball dungeon, so participation is recommended. Apparently, we have an unusually high prospecting rate... If any F2P wants to run the Field Dungeon, PM me (Sharad) or Caught-Bluffing. Or anyone. Bluff stays in Incarnam and can solo the Incarnam dungeon. I (Sharad) am P2P and all I really do is the Field dungeon, and we all just like the Field for some reason. RULE 5: Don't complain or beg, it ruins the game for others. Use the priviledge of guildchat with respect, please... I really don't want to ban anyone for any reason at all. There will be no racial, ethnic, or sexual slurs, unless it's a joke and we all know it. . That's pretty much it. Just remember to NOT be a jerk and enjoy the game... That's why we're here, right? The Infantry When a newcomer is invited to the guild, he/she is automatically ranked as "On Trial". The ranks following "On Trial" are determined based on G'uild '''XP'erience ('''gxp) donation. As you rise the ranks, you acquire priviledges within the guild, including paddock use, House Chest passwords, and the right to place, and collect from, Perceptors. EDIT: We need to hit level 10 ASAP so we can guildify my (Sharad's) house and buy a paddock. EDIT: we need as much contribution to the guild webpage as possible. Upload self-portraits, pwning criticals, monster pics, random crap, ANYTHING! It's quite boring if I'm the only person that ever edits the friggin thing. On Trial: 0 gxp, No Rights Initiate: 100 gxp, No Rights Apprentice: At 500 gxp, the right to change experience donation is acquired. Recruiting Officer: At 2000 gxp, the right to invite others to the guild is awarded. Guard: At 5000 gxp, ummmm.... you get to guard stuff? Yeah! *hears booing from audience* Crap... that sucked. Reservist: At 50000 gxp you get to place percs. Good luck. We ain't paying your insurance. You also get to mess around with our paddock... at least once we hit level 10. Protector: Finally, at 100000 gxp, the right to collect from anyone's perceptor is obtained. You are also trusted to manage ranks. The Special Forces These ranks are for highly specialized characters who can really get the job done. They enjoy special benefits, and can only be acquired once "Guard" status is reached. Murderer: Must have the ability to deal damage to the quantity of 5 times the character's level per turn, must be at least level 30. Easier said than done... EDIT: The reqs for Murderer rank has been changed to 10 x character's level IF the character is an Iop, and 5x for everyone else. We need visible proof (AKA a screenshot) or in-game visual evidence that this level of pwnage was achieved. Treasure Hunter: 150+ Prospecting Points, P2P Guide: Must be a REALLY good ratter Sadida (AKA 40+40/turn to everyone), P2P status necessary. Hopefully Bontarian-aligned. EDIT: The guild will provide Almond Dragoturkeys to any Guide-rank Sadidas that will rpovide xp/ratting services to guildies. Guildies are expected to pay 5kk/level to any Guide in TLG, and I (Sharad) will personally pay 10kk to Guides for every 100,000 guild experience donated. Breeder: Patience, a decent amount of cash, and LOTS of time. Must be P2P. Craftsman: A profession of 30+. P2P recommended, however not necessary. Must be willing to donate the lion's share of his/her products and profits to the guild. The Handpicked Few There are a few ranks that cannot be reached without direct consent from the Leader, which require real-life as well as in-game skills. Diplomat: Negotiates alliances between our guild and the others. Good people skills necessary. PM the Leader or any Second-in-command for details. Collector Killer: Well, it kills enemy Perceptors. The only rank with permission to do so. Any unranked guildie that, without permission, aggresses a Perceptor, will be banned. The Chosen One: Every week, this honorable rank goes to whoever has the highest total gxp distribution. He/she has the full rights of a Protector. Torturer: Don't even bother. Seriously. If I give you this rank, go in for counseling. This rank tells bad jokes and kicks @$$ when necessary. Secretary: Updates this page in regards to news, lotteries, and otherwise useful info. Responsible for kicking sand in the face of the The Chosen One. Treasurer: Takes care of the guild-wide funds, and has the responsibility of organizing the Lottery (which will happen as soon as we have lotsa members). We aim to buy a paddock and guildify the Leader's house; the Treasurer will take care of that, too. Governor: The lowest rank with the right to manage the ranks. Maximum of 4. Generally takes care of all political bullshit that the highest echelons are too busy for. Second-in-Command: The Leader's right hand man/woman/undecided. Has all the responsibilities of the Leader. ---- THE LEADER: All Hail the Sun! Has complete authority over everything. He can also fly, and he gets his nachos with extra cheese. The Leader CAN touch MC Hammer *gasps of awe*. He also holds claim to being the most awesomest EVAR. Period. Deal with it. Phew... we made it through the serious! Hurray! The Insane Asylum EDIT: If any newbie wants to join a guild, either PM Sharad or one of these nutcases. There's only a few people in the guild as of yet, but these are a few that stand out. That's not necessarily a good thing... Skitter: Not really in the guild, but he provided the last bit of money for the Guildalogem in exchange for the creation of his guild, Skitter's Scorpions. This nutty level 50 Eniripisa is obsessed with scorpions' personal body parts, yet nobody knows why. We're not even sure that he knows. Of course, that wouldn't be surprising. Caught-Bluffing: An F2P Ecaflip and a longtime friend of Suncrusher/Sharad. He is a white, furry ball of fury, Felintion, and ownage. If you see him (which is rare, 'cause this character really isn't active), say hi. Summon-Magic: Bluff's alt. Level 30 Nature Shaman (Vitality Osamodas) with decent melee damage. He is a fan of one of the most annoying strategies in the game: Tofu Spammage (with his Sponge/Country combo he gets +5 to summons... Yikes!). This character is mainly inactive... it kinda phailed xD. Summons-Monsters: Bluff's OTHER other main off-to-the-side alt with a generous helping of chocolate syrup, which has recently been converted into his main. I'm telling ya, it gets pretty annoying at times. This Fire Shaman (Intelligence Osamodas) is our Second in Command, and a tactician to be respected. His Crackler Punch squishes Gobballs like a Sadida squishes Xelors. Brambling-Giant: Holy crap, how many alts can he make? If this damage Sadi was P2P, he could rat our guild and make it incredible beyond recognition. The tertiary alt of Summons spends his time either on Solar or at the Rosal Crackrocks. He rocks. Akiyo-Akio: Again, not in the Guard, except this one is a Sadidette. She's pretty cool. A bit nutty, but that's what you get for hanging out with Leader. She uses a Gobball-Custom combo to deal massive damage in the field of battle. She aims to start a new guild, The Glacier Guard, which will be our sister guild. I like to think of her as my babe... >.> Triple-Jakpot: A powerful Flaming Cards Eca, and a Second-in-Command. Probably the highest avg. damage in the Guard. This cat-shaped monster is a leveling machine, and he aims to bring this small guild to glory one day. TemporalE: Triple-Jakpot's pwning lvl 11x alt. The highest level in our guild. AND FINALLY... Sharad, a.k.a. Our Leader Sharad is currently a level 5x Ecaflip with incredible damage and no life whatsoever. He spends his time cleaning out the Gobball Dungeon with his pals, relieving the pain of the cretinous Bworks, or butchering those ever-so-annoying Kwaks. Oh, the screeches of those infernal mutant pidgeons are like mental fingernails scratching on the chalkboard of my brain *sobs*. He can deal up to... say 440 damage per turn on a good day. He is nice and at least partially sane, and as long as you don't set his tail on fire he will stay that way. But that would be kinda awesome. He is almost always active and will answer your questions if you PM him or any of his alts... in this case, alt = basically any character that has a name starting with "Sun" and is in the Guard. His Guildopedia account is User:Sharad Sun, so leave messages for him on User_talk:Sharad Sun if he isn't online. Artwork, Murals, Graffiti, Arson, and whatever else A little somethin' I did when I was bored at home with no Internet. http://i247.photobucket.com/albums/gg138/Superskitter/SunCrusher.png Sun Crusher as depicted by Skitter the Scorpion The Wall of "R"-Rated Online Text Now we get to see what Our Leader and Co. say in their free time. Sadly, most of it has to do with the Leader getting owned by the guildies. ---- MOON-SHADOWS: i have 3.2kk i ken donate to the guild SUNCRUSHER: xD umm... ---- SUNCRUSHER: hey all, wussup? this is emofoxxeh my whore xD EMO-FOXXEH: yesh ah ish hish whore xP SUNCRUSHER: *sighs* see wut i mean? MOON-SHADOWS: *hits suncrusher with a 30-pond dictionary* now hell be smarter xD SUNCRUSHER: ow that hurted ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SKITTER: *hits suncrusher with private part* SUNCRUSHER: heyy no fare BLOOMING-ROSE: xD SKITTER: im sure he liked it tho SUNCRUSHER: *fumes* ---- SHARAD: so what DO you need SUMMONS-MONSTERS: uh... an orchid DT >.< SHARAD: oh ill just trade my spare lvl 87 crimson for an orchid Trading Sharad: Selling Dragoturkey or trading for orchid of the same level! PM me! SUMMONS-MONSTERS: u hav 2 DT's??? SHARAD: yea ^^ SUMMONS-MONSTERS: O.o More coming soon! Comments Sharad Sun 18:52, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Ok guys have fun... remember no slandering or tryin 2 verbally kill anyone. thx... The Leader Sharad Sun 19:07, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to let you guys know that my P2Pship is about 2 expire in like 8 days... wont b able to go on any gob dungy runs or treech killin sprees xD sorry anyhoo hey where am i in the list of people?? - Akiyo Sharad Sun 17:16, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry Aki... ill add u. ur just not one of the "weird" or otherwise troubled people xD. Cheers! Sharad Sun 17:16, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Ok... just wanted to let you peeps know that if im not online at any certain time and u wanna leave a message 4 me then leave it here... no abusing this place. unless its funny then i guess its fine xD. thx... The Leader Sharad Sun 16:46, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Finally got the image uploaded! Please, guys... Contribute fanart and screenshots (as well as self-pictures) and make a Guildopedia account! thx... The Leader 17:26, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Uh, this is the leader again. Just wants to let u peeps know that im gonna be gone from June 13 through the beginning of July. Won't b there for any field runs... srry. thx... The Leader Category:Mixed Alignment Guilds Category:Rosal Guilds Category:Accepts F2P and P2P Category:Mixed:Bonta Guilds